Dinosaurs: An Epic Prehistoric Tale
Dinosaurs: An Epic Prehistoric Tale was an epic prose story posted on Timbox's deviantart account. http://timbox129.deviantart.com/art/Dinosaurs-78943895 Upload date: March 2, 2008 Dinosaurs: An Epic Prehistoric Tale Dinosaurs An Epic Prehistoric Tale By Timothy Robert “Tim Box” McKenzie 65 million years ago, before there were countries or cities or states or towns. Long Before there were animals such as apes, monkeys, elephants, lions, tigers or bears. Long before the first humans appeared, the earth is ruled by the most exotic and most interesting animals ever to walk the earth. They are…the dinosaurs, superior to the world even in all their shapes and sizes. Many strange legends are told of Prehistoric Lands. They speak of the Iguanodonts, The Ceratopsians, The Armored Dinosaurs, the sauropods and the hadrosaurs. They tell of the Raptors, The Spinosaurs, The Carnosaurs, The Megalosaurs, The Troodonts, The Ceratosaurs, and the Tyrannosaurs. But of all the legends of Prehistoric Lands, none is as strange as the story of Adam the Iguanodon and his 10 dinosaur friends. It all started with an egg. A Mother Iguanodon named Jane was tending her un-hatched clutch of eggs when suddenly; there was a sound of branches snapping in the woods. Jane the Iguanodon stood on her hind legs to see what is going on. Outside the woods, a flock of pterosaurs and Mesozoic birds were flying above in directions. She snorts with her nostrils. And then she began to drop her front limbs slowly to the ground. She then began to tend her still not-yet-hatched eggs, while receiving a visit from A Troodon named Kalak and his son, Tearak, future friend of Adam. While Kalak and Tearak are united with his Troodon family, An Evil Tyrannosaurus Rex named Moloch and his three sons, Akiro, Khan, and Lucifer, were taking a sip in the watering hole, and unaware of Tearak and Kalak’s family, left the watering hole. While Jane and her mate, Noah left the nest undetected to search for vegetation, the Iguanodon next in the center, that is Noah, is kidnapped by a hungry Raptor, Top Claw, Durok’s father. During a fight with another Raptor over the egg, Top Claw accidentally drops it into a river. The egg is swept through the water and river until it plunges over a waterfall. A Large Pterosaur-like Creature with a long, bright crest and a saw-toothed bill named Ulgor the Great or Ulgor for short, snatches the egg from the roiling water and carries it off, back to where it came from, but first Ulgor flew past herds of dinosaurs of different species and different dinosaur groups. That should look like if a steady cam have travel through time to the Age of Dinosaurs and through a Mesozoic version of the Serengeti Plains of Africa. At last, Ulgor returns to the nesting grounds and drops the egg safely to where it came from, Jane and Noah’s nest. Jane and Noah the Iguanodons return to the nest to see their wise old pterosaur friend, Ulgor, watching over the nest. Ulgor and the Iguanodons thank each other. He then spread his three-fingered wings and flew away from the Nesting Grounds. Moments later, a vulnerable baby iguanodon hatches out of the shell, along with other vulnerable baby dinosaurs. Two of them will be referred to as Adam and David. Noah and Jane raised the baby Iguanodons. Months and weeks went by and among Adam’s family were his father, mother, uncle, aunt, nephew, niece and Grandparents. As Adam and David turn older, they had friends, Tearak the Troodon, Eve, another Iguanodon, Kirk, a Triceratops, Samson, a Stegosaurus, Maia, a Maiasaura, Courtney, a Corythosaurus, Frank, a Lambeosaurus, George, a Parasaurolophus, and Anthony, a Brachiosaurus. 2 times the seasons of rain has come to Prehistoric Lands while Adam, Tearak and his 9 dinosaur friends made their home with the world. Then, Moloch, Akiro, Khan, and Lucifer the T-Rexes and Top-Claw the Utahraptor returned to Adam and his friends’ territory. And one day, danger is no stranger in Prehistoric Lands. On a late morning, The Dinosaur Herds are thriving, especially the 11 Dinosaur Friends. A Lone Triceratops brings down a ginkgo tree and eats its leaves and driving off an intruder, an Ornithomimus. Away from the Triceratops, Two Styracosaurus fights with their horns. While a Stegosaurus uses its plates to cool down its temperature. An Ankylosaurus graze from the shrubs, while two Brachiosaurs grazed from the tree tops. An Ornitholestes, White-Feather, is tending her hatchlings. Adam and his 10 dinosaur friends, though still youngsters, were befriended by the proud leader of the herd, An Iguanodon named Kolshak, his Styracosaurus second-in-command, Aurok, White Feather The Ornitholestes and her hatchlings. Suddenly, a deafening roar echoes through Prehistoric Lands. It echoes through the mountains, the forests, and even the plains. Then, rumble-like footsteps echoes through Prehistoric Lands. The Dinosaur Herds heard the sound and are very caught off guard by the roar. Some of them are nervous. The Ankylosaurs looks on nervously, so do an Apatosaurus, a flock of feathered Compsognathus and feathered Sinosauropteryx and a flock of Archaeopteryx above them. Even the Triceratops who is eating the ginkgo tree heard the roars and breathing that you can’t identify. The Triceratops then saw a monster striding through the forest. Moloch the T-Rex is back! So do the three now older T-Rex brothers, Akiro, Khan and Lucifer. The Triceratops cowers away so do a Corythosaurus who honks, rose on its hind legs and runs, just as a T-rex’s foot is seen stomping on the ground. The Apatosaurus lumbers away. Young Adam notices the sound and runs for his life. The others heard Adam’s frightened squeals. Just as Adam runs from a big pile of rocks, suddenly, without warning…KABOOM!!! Moloch the Tyrant Lizard King burst through the wall of rocks without any damage at all. He, Akiro, Khan and Lucifer, along with Top-Claw the Utahraptor and his army of 300 raptors (50 UTAHRAPTORS, 50 DEINONYCHUSES, 50 VELOCIRAPTORS, 50 SAURORNITHOLESTES, 50 DROMAEOSAURUSES and 50 ACHILLOBATORS total) charges towards the fleeing herd. A Spectacular Stampede as well as a fearsome and violent T-Rex/Raptor Attack ensues. Raptors snap at the legs of the plant eating dinosaurs. A Deinonychus leaps on an Iguanodon (but not any of Adam’s family) and bites its neck, causing it to falter and slide to the ground. Noah and Jane heard the stampede and runs just as Moloch the T-Rex and his three sons charge towards them. As storm clouds gathered and it started raining and lightning and thunder, Moloch then goes after a Stegosaurus (but not one member of Samson the Stegosaurus’ family) and rushes toward the dinosaur. A fight between Moloch and the stegosaurus ensues. The Stegosaurus holds Moloch the T-Rex off with its spiked tail, while Moloch snaps his jaws at him. Moloch then circles the Stegosaurus in powerful strides, as Adam and his 10 juvenile dinosaur friends watch on one side and the Raptors watching on the other. Moloch then lunges at the Stegosaur again! The Stegosaurus tried to defend itself but too late!!! Moloch the Tyrant King bites his neck, causing him to falter and collapses to the ground. The Stegosaurus dies in a moment. Moloch put his foot on the dead Stegosaurus’ body and roars in triumph while lightning flashes in his face. The 11 Juvenile Dinosaurs scurried away. Moloch the T-Rex sees them running and goes after them. Moloch chases the 11 Juvenile Dinosaurs through the forests and the rocks and terrain of Prehistoric Lands. The 11 Juvenile Dinosaurs led by Adam take refuge in a cave of crystal shards. Some of them look like stones and pebbles and that is why 12 were called the Crystal Stones. Moloch first looks at the situation, then begins trying to dig his way through the crystals. As his head draws closer to the eleven-some dinosaurs, the giant monster’s nostrils are sniffing around dog like. The eleven go deeper into the cave, and when they saw Moloch roaring, five of the Eleven Juveniles took off one way and six of them took off to another, followed closely by Moloch! On another cave of crystals which include the Crystal stones, Adam and Tearak got stuck in a small or medium hole in a large Emerald Crystal Stone barrier that led to outside the cave and can’t get away from the ever nearing Moloch. But then, Adam and Tearak slip through before Moloch the T-Rex smashes through the Crystal Stone, without any damage at all. Moloch then takes off after The 11 Juvenile Dinosaurs in powerful strides and is moments away from grabbing them until an Iguanodon knocks him down. Noah and Jane the Iguanodons have arrived!!! As Moloch tries to stand back up, the small dinosaurs take refuge in a nearby rockface as the three engage in a battle that crumbles the land they stand upon, more like a brawl that goes out of control and rampages through the canyons and the rocks and terrain they stand upon. They managed to knock the T-Rex over and run with the children. However Moloch the Tyrant Lizard King quickly recovers and leaps towards the Adults but misses and bumps his head on a nearby rockface. The children run to a mountainside and watch as the three battle. Moloch the T-Rex chases the adult Iguanodons and the 11 Juvenile Dinosaurs towards a cliff overlooking a gorge. Moloch surrounded the 13 Dinosaurs in Powerful strides as The Three Juvenile T-Rex Brothers, Akiro, Khan and Lucifer watches. Moloch was at the edge of the cliff and is moments away from grabbing any of them, when suddenly…KABOOM!!!! or maybe, CRACK!!!! Lightning Struck both Moloch the T-Rex and the cliff beneath his feet. Moloch burst into flames just as he fell to his death and exploded in a giant fireball!!! All was left of Moloch was a sea of flames and his skeleton. Akiro, Khan and Lucifer cannot believe this and runs away. A week later, the 11 Juvenile Dinosaurs are reunited with their parents, only to be greeted by Ulgor the Great, who presented the Dinosaurs a gift of courage, the Crystal Stones. 8 times the seasons of rain has come to Prehistoric Lands while Adam, Tearak and his 9 dinosaur friends made their home with the world. One day, when the 11 dinosaurs became full-grown adults, Ulgor the Great reappeared. “Adam,” said Ulgor, “You and your 10 dinosaur friends shall make the dinosaurs an example in these times. Behold, Adam, This is the Valley of the Sun, a land as legendary as it was located east of the sun, west of the moon. Look well, Adam…for it is you and your friends’ sacred task to seek this land…that is your purpose, my fellow dinosaurs….the Quest for the Valley of the Sun.” When the sun goes down that day, Adam and Tearak took a walk in Prehistoric Lands and eventually stop at the edge of a cliff seeing the sun setting in the west. The next day, Kolshak the Iguanodon tells Aurok the Styracosaurus to warn the herd not to lag behind, just as Adam and his 10 Dinosaur Friends decided to form a skeleton herd. The dinosaur herds, especially the 11 dinosaurs, began their journey to find the Valley of the Sun, a legendary land, east of the sun, west of the moon. But they are being watched by predators such as the three Tyrannosaurus Rexes, Akiro, the biggest of the three T-Rex brothers, Kahn, the oldest, and Lucifer, the youngest. They are joined by Durok, a villainous raptor, son of Top Claw and his band of 300 Raptors. During a rainstorm, the 11 dinosaurs were 5 days into the journey, when the three Tyrannosaurus Rexes and a small group of Raptors led by Durok came out of a clearing in the dense jungle. They confronts and chases them, until they stop running when the 11 dinosaurs runs away. Akiro the Tyrannosaurus, told Durok the Utahraptor that “As long as we killed those bastards, there will be law and order.” While the 11 dinosaurs travel, Mother Nature turn off the rain. But, just then, a Pack of 25-feet-long Carnotaurus surrounded them and told them what are they doing? Adam said, “We seek the Valley of the Sun.” The Carnotaurs agreed with that, and left them to continue their journey. 2 Days later, after meeting an Apatosaurus and An Archaeopteryx, they are attacked and threatened by a greedy Spinosaurus named Croc-Jaw. Croc-Jaw chases Adam the Iguanodon and Tearak the Troodon into a huge waterfall flanked by two chasms with a large tree log fallen between them. Adam and Tearak challenges the evil Spinosaurus and Adam rears on its two legs and then shatters the log bridge beneath the Spinosaurus’ feet as he charges. Tearak, Adam and Croc-Jaw fell into the streaming river, and Adam and Tearak, except for Croc-Jaw, has made it. They both got reunited with the 9 dinosaurs who survived the attack. The Dinosaur herds marched through the variety of environments from mountains to deserts, to open plains to forests. Meanwhile, while Adam and the 10 Dinosaur Friends travels after braving a Mosasaur attack, very far away, The Three Tyrannosaurus Rexes, Akiro, Kahn and Lucifer, saw A Trio of Allosaurus, Billyboy, Dragon, and Redjaw, who is preparing to eat their kill, a Camptosaurus. The Three T-Rexes observe preparation for the meal, preferring fighting the Three Allosaurs for a meal, challenges the three Allosaurus Brothers to a fight on the jagged but barren landscape with a youthful insult. So the three T-Rexes and the Three Allosaurs went into battle. The Tyrannosaurs and Allosaurs clash jaws and claws, hurl each other through jagged rock formations, biting each other, leap at each other, and use heads to slam each other like battering rams. Bodies fly through the air, leap and summersault, biting each other, until Akiro defeats Billyboy by breaking his neck. Then, The Three Tyrannosaurs eats the Camptosaurus carcass and then, when they spot a herd of Iguanodon, Styracosaurus, Centrosaurus, Triceratops, Parasaurolophus, Lambeosaurus, and Corythosaurus in the distance, they call out to the 300 raptors and Durok by roaring loudly and ferociously. The Raptors came and follows the 3 Tyrannosaurs to catch the herd, causing the herd to panic and run in a stampede! Running at reckless speed in a rush towards the stampede, they play “chicken” with members of the dinosaur herds, exhilarated by the panic and excitement of forcing other plant eating dinosaurs off a cliff. Moments into the stampede, Akiro bites a Lambeosaurus in the back, and the duck billed dinosaur bellows in pain, the Lambeosaurus’ bellows causing a big dinosaur pile up that ended the stampede. The Three T-Rexes ate the Lambeosaurus carcass, while the 300 raptors ate the carcasses of the dinosaur herd. After the chaos caused by the Dinosaur Stampede, The 11 Dinosaurs continue on and on in their journey, until, in a forested area, They meet a Dilophosaurus, who stood at ten feet tall like his real kind and like the real them, non-poisonous, The Dilophosaurus in this story is a more correct, more positive and more scientific image of Dilophosaurus. His name is Crest-face. Adam and Tearak ask Crest-face, “Do you see the Valley of the Sun?” Crest-Face replies, “I know of a valley, a valley where no dinosaur has entered before.” “And the Valley of the Sun….The Valley of the Sun is there?” said David, Adam’s Iguanodon brother. Crest-face answers, “There is much danger…for living in the Valley of Caerbannog, is a Giganotosaurus named Crognor the Black Beast, a horrible monster which no dinosaur has ever clashed with.” Eve spoke, “But the Valley of the Sun…Where is the valley of the sun?” “Seek You the Valley of the Moon, the birthplace of the very dinosaurs to ever walked Prehistoric Lands,” answered Crest-Face. A Bewildered Kirk said, “The Valley of the Moon…Which Leads to the Valley of the Sun?” Crest-Face talk back, “We don’t know for sure.” Crest-Face walks away. The 11 dinosaurs move on. After 5 or 6 days and 5 or 6 nights, The 11 dinosaurs arrived at the jagged and oft-kiltered, shattered-looking Valley of Caerbannog. They traveled through the valley, a roar is heard, and the 11 dinosaurs look up and saw a 45-50 feet long Giganotosaurus named Crognor, the Black Beast of Caerbannog. Unlike his kind, which was, well, not fast runners, Crognor was meaner and faster than his kind and could run down and kill prey as well as dead and dying ones. Crognor spots them and roars again. The 11 dinosaurs panicked and run, with Crognor running after them. Crognor chases them all through the valley. The Giganotosaurus lunges forwards, escapes for the 11 dinosaurs, when suddenly, the 11 dinosaurs cross a huge natural bridge, overlooking a river, and all 11 dinosaurs crossed it, Crognor lagging behind. Crognor challenges the Brachiosaurus which rears up on its legs and bring them down to shattered the natural bridge beneath the Giganotosaurus’ feet. The monster fell into the river, and was swept downstream into a shore near the river. The quest for the Valley of the Sun could continue. After the close encounter with the Giganotosaurus Crognor, They reached, the Valley of the Moon, a Lush, and Forested Area with mountains behind them. They encountered Crest-Face again. Crest-Face asks Adam to eat from the trees, to give the 11 dinosaurs extra strength and power. So they did. Meanwhile, A Pack of Ceratosaurus met up with the three T-Rexes and the 300 raptors, and together, they have a plan: to ambush another Dinosaur Herd. The next day, Adam the Iguanodon and Eve the Iguanodon fell in love, while the 9 other dinosaurs thinks up a plan where to find the Valley of the Sun. That night, They stumbled upon a Dinosaur Graveyard, where All the varieties of Feathered Dinosaurs threw a very wild party to entertain them. They serve all kinds of food you will eat at restaurants such as Outback Steakhouse and TGI Fridays. Just like one feathered dinosaur said, “The party will fill with chicks and food and swimming pools and drinks and beverages and drugs and booze!” The hot chicks are actually female feathered theropod dinosaurs such as Oviraptors and Velociraptors. A Therizinosaurus pimps with Two Female Oviraptors in a glow in the dark hot tub. Tearak sexually checks in on a female Mei Long, saying to her, “Say Mr. Tearak! Say it! Say it!” The Mei Long replies, “Mr. Tearak.” Tearak answers, “and I Love you.” Meanwhile, a variety of feathered dinosaur dancers performs tribal dances, displaying their feathers to the females and the attendees at the Party. Well, no drugs and booze are included in this party. But All through the next day and night, the party rages on. It was midnight, Everybody move on, or go home, I believe. The 11 Dinosaurs were left. Food was laying everywhere. Everyone’s laughing so very hard. Tearak the Troodon said, “I used to get treated like this with my first girlfriend, Laura, A Troodon. We’d get so busted we’d forget Both Laura and I were Troodons.” Adam said, “She was a Troodon?” Tearak Replies, “Actually, yes, she’s a Troodon. At one time, we were stealing a T-Rex’s meal that he killed, and that pissed him off.” George, The Parasaurolophus said, “I dated a female Parasaurolophus once, but she got killed by a Pack of Daspletosaurus while we were swimming in a lake.” Adam said, “My kind is probably 78 million years old, well, not all of you lived in the same time and place as T-Rex.” Moments later in to the talking, they went asleep. Tearak said “Um, Tomorrow, guys, we’re going after the Valley of the Sun tomorrow at 7AM. Nighty, Night?” he starts asleep and starts snoring. Moments later, When the 10 other dinosaurs were asleep, Tearak wakes up, grabs his staff runs to Adam’s side and wakes him up to go to the place where the northern lights touched the earth. And so, they did. And they stood in a field of tall grass, even though they do not evolve until the Cenozoic Era. Adam said to the stars, “How can we really find the Valley of the Sun?” Then, the northern Lights shine on Both Adam and Tearak. In a combination of cloud and northern lights approached A ghostly Iguanodon. This is Adam’s Great Grandfather, Turmak. He said in a deep voice, “Adam, my great grandson.” “Grandfather?” asked Adam. “Ah, Yes,” replied Turmak. “In life, I was Turmak, your great grandfather. You must not be eaten by carnivores, Adam.” “I am seeking the Valley of the Sun—a land my kind never knew until now,” said Adam. “But predators such as a T-Rex were chasing me and my friends to prevent us from reaching our goal.” Turmak said “Yes. Plus when you were bitten by a Spinosaurus’ crocodile-like jaws, you did roar for your life. Look inside yourself, Great Grandson. You must take your place in the great circle of life.” “Behold the groups of dinosaurs: First up are the theropods, which include the ceratosaurs, the megalosaurs, the spinosaurs, the carnosaurs and coelurosaurs such as the Tyrannosaurs, The Ornithomimosaurs, The Oviraptors, The Therizinosaurs, the Raptors and the Birds. Those are the mighty flesh eaters. “Next are the prosauropods and the sauropods. Those are the giant plant eaters. And then there are the Thyreophorans, which include the Stegosaurs and the Ankylosaurs. Then there are the Ornithopods, which include the primitive ones, the Iguanodonts, and the Hadrosaurs, representing us. Then, there is the Pachycephalosaurs. And finally, there are the Ceratopsians and Ceratopsids, the horned and frilled dinosaurs.” “Remember, weakening and defeating the Tyrant Lizards is the first step to succeed in the circle of life,” added Turmak. “But what are these monsters everyone speaks of?” said Adam. Turmak replies, “The answer you seek resides in the Heaven of Stars.” “I don’t understand,” said Adam. “Of course you don’t,” said Turmak. “But cheer up my grandson. That’s kind of the point, like you have succeeded in a goal, far, far, and away.” Adam asks Turmak, “Please tell me. What are me and my friends’ purpose?” “Continue your quest for the Valley of the Sun with your friends, my great grandson. You must reach the next level.” Turmak then disappears into the heavens, repeating, “Remember, remember, remember….” Tearak said to Turmak, “Bye bye, Adam’s Great Granddaddy!” And then he was gone. The next morning, Adam, David, and Tearak (on Adam’s back) was taking a morning walk in the valley, when they saw a herd of Gallimimus stampeding and runs with them. The three Dinosaurs seek refuge in a fallen tree log and look on as Akiro the T-Rex pounces on the Gallimimus herd and kill one Gallimimus. When Akiro looks up at Adam, David and Tearak, the three cowers away. Adam, David and Tearak were later attacked by the Ceratosaurus Pack who chases them, but were halted by the sight of a migrating herd of Futalognkosaurus, 4-story tall sauropods that stopped by there to feed from the trees. Adam, David, and Tearak were eventually reunited by his 9 friends, and the next morning, the quest resumes. Herds of Dinosaurs from different species were traveling far and wide, searching for that Valley of the Sun. Meanwhile, The 11 dinosaurs were on the coastline, past a flock of Pteranodons flying past Mosasaurs and Tylosaurs. Then, they saw The Three T-Rexes and the army of 300 Raptors and the Ceratosaurus pack and run, the T-rexes, the Raptors and the Ceratosaurs running after them! They chase the 11 dinosaurs through the forests and the rocks and terrain of Prehistoric Lands, until a roar chase them off!!!! It was Croc-Jaw, The Spinosaurus, and he ain’t dead yet! In fact, HE IS BACK FOR REVENGE!!!! The 11 Dinosaurs form a defensive ring, and moments later, when Croc-Jaw got too close, they panicked and run, until The Three T-rexes arrived and Fights the Spinosaurus. The Three T-Rexes and the Spinosaurus fights each other and At the end of the battle, the three T-Rexes chases Croc-Jaw to a chasm overlooking a river and waterfall below. Croc-Jaw the Spinosaurus manage to win but was finally killed when the Three T-rexes rams a boulder at the Spinosaurus and the boulder hits the Spinosaurus in the underbelly, sending the spinosaurus over the cliff and into the river, but the boulder did not crush his skull but his underbelly! The 11 Dinosaurs have fled from the Spinosaurus when they are surrounded by the pack of 300 Raptors, Durok and The Ceratosaurus Pack. They chased the 11 dinosaurs through the jungles and the rocks and terrain of Prehistoric Lands until they chase them to a log bridge. Adam the Iguanodon challenges the 300 Raptors and the Ceratosaurus Pack and with a push, he knock the log over, sending those 300 Raptors, that Durok and those Ceratosaurus pack to the bottom of the gorge, where they (Durok, the raptors and ceratosaurs) are reunited with the three T-rexes, who already defeated Croc Jaw the Spinosaurus. The 11 Dinosaurs have move on until they met a Therizinosaurus named Freddy (a reference to Nightmare on Elm Street’s Freddy Krueger), who is feeding from the trees. It was Freddy who led the 11 dinosaurs to a river where a Baryonyx named Skipper is fishing. Both Dinosaurs told them “travel east of the sun, west of the moon, and you will travel for 28 days and 28 nights until you find your holy grail of Prehistoric Lands.” So the 11 dinosaurs travel for 28 days and 28 nights. In the frozen land of what are now the Artic regions, they met a pack of Crylophosaurus. The Crylophosaurus pack protects them from the freezing cold in what are now the Artic regions. A week later, they left the frozen land, and into the canyons, where all 11 survived an attack from an evil Carcharodontosaurus named Saber. A week into that, They travel through some snow capped mountains called, The Pangaea Mountains, through forest, through open plains, through valley through plateau and encounter many dangers: Giant Crocodiles, the 300 raptors, the Ceratosaurs, The Three T-Rexes (who chased the 11 dinosaurs through raging rapids or a river or something, with the 11 dinosaurs in a huge fallen tree in one scene), Tarbosaurus, Suchomimus and not to mention, Acrocanthrosaurus and Mapusaurus. They met a Gigantoraptor, A Gwanlong Wucaii, a Dilong, and, among others, a flock of Compsognathus, all of which help them find the Valley of the sun. Finally, they reached the Valley of Dante’s Inferno. It is a jagged barren land, similar to Mordor but no tar pits please! ‘Cause they appear ONLY in the Cenozoic Era! They crossed a medium natural bridge, surrounded by a stream, and climb up a very large hill, or mountain, or whatever. However when they reach the cave, they are unaware that the 5 remaining Ceratosaurs are watching them. The Ceratosaurs spots the 11 dinosaurs and chase them through the cave, but did not kill them all, for they are no match for the spike tail of Samson the Stegosaurus, the horns of Kirk the Triceratops, and the thumb spikes of Adam, David and Eve the three Iguanodon. Samson the Stegosaurus hit two more Ceratosaurs with his spike tail, and Adam plunges his thumb spike into the Lead Ceratosaur’s underbelly! The Ceratosaur roars in pain, topples for a moment and then, with a terrifying roar, the Lead Ceratosaur fell through a crack and disappeared forever. The 11 dinosaurs are victorious! That evening, with the sun began to set, the 11 dinosaurs settle down by the waterfall and when it’s nighttime, they went to sleep. At 4:00 in the morning, They are awoken, by a voice, “Come with me.” It was Ulgor, who has rescued Adam and Tearak the last time with his Queztalcoatlus guardians on the Pangaea Mountains. He talks to the 11 dinosaurs. And then, they travel through the caverns. As they travel, Ulgor told the 11 dinosaurs about the Valley of the Sun. The 11 Dinosaurs and Ulgor travels through more caverns. Until, there is a bolt of light bursting poking through in the distance. The 11 dinosaurs run while Ulgor flies to the other side of the caves. When the 11 Dinosaurs and Ulgor stops Outside on a cliff, The Light grew bigger….and…bigger….and bigger…and bigger… until below the 11 Dinosaurs and Ulgor is the Valley of the Sun. A beam of sunlight comes through the clouds and shines on them, eventually spreading out to reveal the entire Valley of the Sun. Yes, the Valley of the Sun is what all living creatures in the age of dinosaurs had hoped for. The 11 dinosaurs runs towards the valley, welcomed by the dinosaur herds and dinosaur packs who have reached there. They are reunited with their friends, families and relatives, all of which has survived the perilous journey to the Valley of the Sun. Then, Ulgor dubbed Adam and Eve, the new king and queen of the Valley of the Sun. 3 Months has passed. They played in the Valley of the Sun. They held ceremonies about them and their land. One night, A fleet of comets pass by warning that a huge meteor will wipe out the dinosaurs forever. Then, the next day, Adam was warned by Tearak that an army of carnivorous dinosaurs are coming to invade the valley. Adam call upon even the most defensive of the dinosaurs to challenge Akiro, Kahn, Lucifer, Durok, and his army of meat eating theropod dinosaurs. The predatory army came and when they show up, Adam addresses his dinosaur warriors: “Today the fate of our world will be decided. In the name of God, our fighting will stop until each one of the predators lie dead and the Valley of the Sun will be saved once and for all.” He then, rears up on his hind legs and gave loose, a battle roar or bellow, so did Akiro. Both armies charges. They clash their “weapons” against each other, the battle rages all day all through the night, and by afternoon, the defensive dinosaurs began chanting, “The Whole World is watching!” Durok and his 205 remaining raptors, and the Three T-Rexes challenges Adam, Kirk, Tearak, Samson and Anthony by roaring. This is the end of the story beginning and according to your friend and humble narrator; Tyrannosaurus Rex has terrorized the land for the last time. A giant meteor rips into the earth’s atmosphere and slammed into the Yucatan peninsula in the Gulf of Mexico. The Dinosaurs stares and suddenly….after somebody yells, “Yeesha People Gonna Die!!!!!” and another yelling “Son of a bitch!!!”….. KA-BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The meteor strikes. It hit with the force of 10,000 nukes, causing a bombardment of meteors and a traveling, spreading, fiery debris inferno. The dinosaurs panicked and run! The fiery debris inferno spreads killing every dinosaur in sight like the impact of a tidal wave. Adam and Tearak got chased by the three enraged T-Rexes, through the valley. Kahn and Lucifer got killed and swept through the fiery debris inferno, and when, Akiro the T-Rex, Adam the Iguanodon, and Tearak the Troodon reach the highest cliff, the fiery inferno crashed into a half of the chasm but not the whole one. Akiro Challenges Adam but a Meteor hit the cliff beneath Akiro’s feet, sending Akiro falling into the Fiery Lake. With a final terrifying roar, he vanishes forever! Adam and Tearak are reunited with Eve, Kirk, Samson, Maia, Anthony, Courtney, David, and George and they run for their lives, and finally they leap into safer ground. Adam said, “It’s gone, The Valley of the Sun is gone.” David replies, “It’s over, Adam. The Age of Dinosaurs has ended.” Within the next few hours, the 8 dinosaurs died. Adam and Tearak are the only one left. Adam said to Tearak for the last time, “Tearak, I am glad you’re with me. I will see everyone all in heaven.” And then, Tearak dies and fall to the ground, and Adam was the last to die, and fell with a huge thud! But it was not over. All the dinosaurs that we saw in the movie are sent to Heaven by Turmak’s ghost who shows them the Valley of the Sun within Heaven. While the great dinosaur spirits look on, the dinosaurs have entered their promised land. Adam is reunited with his 10 friends. And as they started their new life in Heaven, the Three T-Rexes showed up and thank them, in addition to apologize to them for antagonizing the 11 dinosaurs. Then, what they saw from the clouds is Today’s World, possibly, the streets and skyline of New York City in Present Day Earth. Durok and A Microraptor then turn into a House Sparrow and a Pigeon and flies to Earth. The dinosaurs’ spirits stayed in Heaven while their remains were buried in the earth. THE END References Category:DeviantArt Category:Movie Ideas